Farming Job EXP
Job Exp is used for leveling up Jobs and Races which in turn earns new skills and abilities making it very important for building a strong character. This guide outlines some of the best ways to gain a large amount of Job Exp in a short period to time. This is by no means an exhaustive list so here a couple things to consider when designing your own farm. *Win on First Turn. You don't want to have to heal or worry about status effects so hit first and hit hard. *Minimize Farmers. You should only have one, maybe two characters doing the fighting because they'll generally need to be max Job/Race to deal the most damage. Everyone else should focus gaining Job Exp. *Max Job Exp Rate in Part 1 is 200% so don't try and raise it higher. This also seems to be the case for Part 2. *Most enemies, even strong ones, give about 2 - 5 Job Exp per enemy so farm weak enemies in large groups. *Play on Very Easy. Very Easy cuts all monster's health in half but gives the same Job Exp so throw away your pride. 'Recommended Skills:' Miracle Song (Academy Doll lvl 4) - 300% Exp/Job Exp for this battle. (Frontline Fighters only) * Songs and Dances activate quicker than other skills so if your Damage Dealer and Singer have similar agility, this will activate first. Lucky Song (Gadabout lvl 8) - 200% Exp/Job Exp for this battle. (Frontline Fighters only) Wide Smash (Battle Master lvl 7) - (660% Att) Target: All Foes Crazy Time (Battle Master lvl 10) (200% Att) Target: 6 Random Foes Grand Cross (Paladin lvl 10) - (Holy 760% Will) Target: All Foes * Holy doesn't miss, can't be reflected and a lot of things are weak to it. 'Recommended Abilities:' Prioritize Job Exp (Human lvl 3) - 50% Exp, +50% Job Exp Job Exp Full Focus (Human lvl 8) - 0% Exp, +100% Job Exp Job Exp 1.5 - Master Maid (lvl 10) Job Exp 2.0 - Grandmaster Maid (lvl ?) Encounter Quintuple (Gadabout lvl 9) * The more time you spend walking, the less time you spend farming. Stack several for an encounter per step. Encounter Double (Gadabout lvl 2) * Same as above if you don't want to level Gadabout a lot. Preemptive Strike Up (Master Thief lvl3) * Not really necessary at higher agility but it helps. Nullify Ambush (Thief lvl 9) * Even weak enemies can get ambush bonuses and stronger ones can cause real trouble. 'Recommended Accessories:' Hard Job Wrist - 0% Exp, +100% Job Exp * Acquired From: 1 from Iliasville (Storehouse), Promestein (500 Affection), Sara (500 Affection), Grandeur Casino (1500 Coins) Maid's Head Dress - 150% Job Exp * Acquired From: Obtained from BF Kate (Midas Village), Grandeur Casino (10,000 Coins), Radio (2000 Affection) Job Wrist - 50% Exp, 150% Job Exp * Acquired From: Ilias Port (800 Gold), Pornof Casino (400 Coins), Nabisu (100 Affection) 'Recommended Locations:' : Rostrum Mountain Caves The biggest benefit to this area is that it can be accessed from the beginning of the game and gives above average Job Exp for a long time. You can find the caves by heading south of Happiness Village or North of Pornof. The whole pass seems to have the same enemy groups but Caves 4F seems to spawn groups of 4 Candle Girls more often than the other areas so it'll give you the most Job Exp. Possible Encounters are: 4 Candle Girls for 8 Job Exp 3 Candle Girls for 6 Job Exp 1 Meda and 2 Candle Girls for 6 Job Exp 1 Orc Girl and 2 Candle Girls for 5 Job Exp 2 Roper Girls for 4 Job Exp. At higher levels this place still gives good exp and you'll generally be strong enough not to worry about strategy and just hit everything hard but if you're lower leveled here's some tips. Holy Damage works best here but if you don't have that, fire or lightning is a good alternative. On normal, Roper Girls have the most health at 1100 HP but a 50% weakness to lightning while Meda has 640 HP and 50% Fire and Lightning Resistance so you'll need to do 1300 damage first turn if you're using Fire or Lightning to defeat all potential mobs. Holy needs to do about 900 damage per turn to defeat all potential mobs. Ropers are Land Dwellers so Land-Dweller Slayer (Hunter lvl 7) can help. Medas are Insects so Insect Slayer (Bowmaster lvl 8) for them. Beast Slayer (Hunter lvl 7) for Orc Girls and Ghost Slayer (Medium lvl 5) for Candle Girls but they're pretty weak so it shouldn't matter. Luka is a pretty good choice for a farmer because his heroism skills "Burn! Spinning Decapitation" (Apprentice Hero lvl 10) and "Red Lotus Heavenly Cyclone" (Hero lvl 8) deal fire damage and do 30% more because of his Unique Trait. Other choices are any magician for Mega Fire (Magician lvl 8) and Mega Thunder (Magician lvl 8). Just recruit Teeny by rescuing the harpies and rest at the Pocket Castle's Inn every time you need more mana. : Administrator Tower B1F (Main World) This is undoubtedly the most popular farming area and for good reason. It is the only place Honey Pots and Mimics are randomly encountered. However, it cannot be accessed until the very end of Part 1. After clearing Part 1, an alternate version of the tower spawns in the main world in the same spot as before, a little east from the Tartarus. Mimics and Honey Pots will not be randomly encountered in the Tartarus version of the tower so you'll need to use the main world version. Here's the potential mobs. Honey Pot for 25 Job Exp Mimic for 15 Job Exp Junk Doll Girl for 12 Job Exp Shadow Girl and Paintgeist for 10 Job Exp Shadow Girl and Chimera Homunculus for 10 Job Exp Shadow Girl and Iron Maiden v2 for 10 Job Exp Note there is a total of thirty Honey Pots that can be found here definitively. While Honey Pots do NOT spawn randomly in the Tartarus version of the tower, there is fifteen pots in this dungeon that are all Honey Pots. And since the Main World Version is technically a different location, there is an additional fifteen Honey Pots in the same places as the last ones which means you can get a nice 750 Job Exp from defeating the 30 Honey Pots here before farming random mobs. Honey Pots and Mimics are uncommon but not as rare as they were in earlier versions of the game. In order to defeat all mobs, first turn on normal, you'll need to do 10,000 damage to all enemies. Honey Pots and Junk Doll Girl both have 10,000 health but they are weak to Holy along with every other monster here. Also Shadow Girls often evade attacks but Holy can't miss making it the all round best choice. You'll want an angel for Purifying Light (High Angel lvl 10) or a Holy spell user for Grand Cross (Paladin lvl 10). They both do the same damage (Holy 760% Will) but Purifying Light is only available to angels while Grand Cross has a longer animation so pick one. Doll Slayer (Puppeteer lvl 5, Machina Master lvl 6) and Ghost Slayer (Medium lvl 5) for extra damage on everything but Chimera Homunculus. Chimera Slayer (Magical Scholar lvl 6) for her but the Slayers might not be needed depending on your damage. If you are having trouble dealing enough damage, consider a bringing a Subterranean Insect Pope. Subterranean Insects have 350% Willpower making them one of the best Holy and White Magic users. Additionally, a Vocaloid learns the song Daisy Bell which enhances all allies' elemental attacks by 50% giving Holy a substantial boost. Finally, Mimics drop Seeds of Fortune (1/8) and Small Medals (1/32) and Honey Pots drop Seeds of Knowledge (1/8) and Small Medals (1/32). Equip a character with Item Drop 2.0 (Gambler lvl 9) for a nice tertiary benefit farming here. : Iliasville (Alt) : Part 1 Only. Values were changed in Part 2. See below for details. This area has one benefit over all other areas in the game and about a dozen drawbacks. Whether the positive makes up for all the negatives is up to you. Here you'll fight: Archangel Ranael for 15 Job Exp *HP:18,000 *Defense: 395 *Willpower: 456. Principality Nagael for 15 Job Exp *HP: 16,000 *Defense: 396 *Willpower: 388 The positive? They give out constant fifteen Job Exp. Mimics also give out 15 Job Exp and Honey Pots give out 25 Job Exp at Administrator Tower B1F, and while they're not rare, they spawn about one per five minutes. Here, you'll be getting a stream of 15 Job Exp without interruption and that really adds up fast when compared to the average 10 Job Exp from the Admin Tower Basement. The negatives: Everything Else. While their health is less than double a honey pot's, their defenses are huge. Defense and Willpower are triple what the final boss was, which means you're only doing a third of what your normal endgame damage is. In other words, Ranael's Health feels like 54000 and Nagael's Health feels like 48000 instead of the actual values shown. Additionally, they have one attack, it hits everyone in the party and it deals 800-1000 damage on normal if you're defense is reasonably high. Now, if you have a decent strategy and team, you can beat these angels with moderate difficulty but then you'll have four character optimized for damage and only four people in the back gaining Job Exp. Whereas Administrator Tower can be farmed by one member, letting 7 companions gain Job Exp. Plus a team takes time to set up buffs, debuff them and do some damage so it might take a couple turns to kill them wasting even more time. The solution then becomes to kill these Angels on the first turn, with one character. Luckily, they only spawn one at time. I have found two ways to kill these angels on the first turn with one character. One way sucks. One way sucks a little less. The first way is more consistent but annoying and harder to set up. Use a Minor Chaos Ally with Necrosis. Necrosis is a Dark Skill learned by the Minor Chaos Race. It does 660% of your Attack and Magic and deals Holy or Dark Damage, whichever is more effective on the target. Angels are weak to Dark but that's not why you're using it. Necrosis bypasses enemies' defenses so it'll do full damage to the Angels. However, I could not find a way to deal 16000-18000 damage on first turn so you're going to have to lower the difficulty to Very Easy so you can halve their health because I could manage to deal 9000 damage on the first turn. I used Valto but any Minor Chaos should do. Job: Sage (Magic 125%, Heal All, Mega Heal All) Wizard Rod (Chaos Labyrinth Magic Challenge) Magical Shield (Given with Lord and Pope Certificates, Equipped by Medal Queen) Mithril Circlet x Earth (Grandeur Blacksmith) Gaia Robe (Defeat Reaper) (Attack: 55, Magic:170, Dark Booster 30%) Combat Ring (Pornof Casino Prize, Witch Hunt Village) (Attack 0.5, Magic 1.5) Abilities: Attack +20% Magic +20% Rod Booster 15% Magic Converter (Attack 0.5, Magic 1.5) Final Values: Attack 78 Magic: 606 This set up does about 9100 damage, just enough to Kill Ranael on Very Easy. However, the angels will get a hit on your party in this method as your agility won't be high enough to go first. So you'll need the ability Endure (Power Fighter lvl 6) to have everyone tank the hit, cast Necrosis killing the angel, and then cast Heal All or Mega Heal All after the battle, repeat. The second way has a 19% margin for error but that error will only result in needing another turn. It's also much easier to set up then the first way so this is my preferred method, risk and all. Meet Mina, the Minotaurus Girl. Today, she is going to help us commit Heresy as we slaughter angels. Mina is the only character in the game with access to the class Berserker which means she is the only way who learns axe skills. There may be a few stray axe skills from races but Mina's variety of skills and her unique trait (Tough Cow's Axe: Can always equip Axes and use Axe skills. Axe skills deal +30% damage.) make her the best choice. These Axe Skills are very important because they bypass an enemy's defenses so you'll do full damage against these angels. Plus Attack is very easy to raise and Mina possesses a Lightning Axe Skill (Ranael is weak to lightning) and an Ice Axe Skill (Nagael is weak to ice) so doing the the amount of damage is quite easy. Here's the set up Job: Battlemaster (Dual Wield) Race: Lunatic Beast/Minotaur (Attack 125%) Weapon 1: Minotaur's Axe (+15% Critical) Weapon 2: Minotaur's Axe (+15% Critical) Helm: Great Helm (+20 Attack) Chest: Crimson Samurai Armor (+30 Attack) Accessory: Hairpin of Predicament (Auto Daystar) / Scroll of White Magic Use : Abilities: Attack 20% (Battlemaster 2, Berserk 3) Crit Rate 30% (Overpowering Fist 7) Hit Rate 10% (Bowmaster, 3) Physical Booster 15% (Hero 9) Axe Booster 15% (Berserker 9) Endure (Power Fighter 6) Holy Martyr (Pope 8) : Final Values Attack 363 Hit Rate 90% Critical Rate 89% So here's where the margin for error comes in. If you hit Ranael with Lightning and a critical, you'll deal about 21000 and if you hit Nagael with Ice and critical you'll deal about the same. However, there is chance you might miss or a chance you might not hit a critical. The second hit might miss or it might be another normal hit but two normal hits in row will still kill the angel because criticals are just double damage. The chance is small and there is actually no risk to it with the proper set up. Here's the best, cheapest way to win. Lower Mina's health to critical with a suicidal wrist or item like that. Then equip the Hairpin of Predicament. The item is bugged and despite its description, it actually casts Daystar with a one turn cool down. When the angels attack, it'll be negated, hitting no companions, and then Mina will attack and kill them. This will happen 81% of the time so let's look at the 9% worst case scenario. If you miss, they'll attack again. Mina will die, Holy Martyr activates and resurrects Mina and heals all companions. Next turn, if they attack and do enough damage to kill Mina, endure will activate. If you miss the second time, Daystar will have recharged, countering the third attack and letting Mina getting a third attack in. If you miss the third time, you'll die next round so congratulations because there is a 0.1% chance of that happening and you are very luck to have seen it. All this stuff is worst case scenario so don't worry too much. If you don't want to use a bugged item, just get everyone to full health, Endure, Attack, (If you miss, die, get revived by Holy Martyr, tank the next hit (you'll need more defense if you're using this strategy), attack again. If you miss twice, die but that's a 1% chance.). Without the hairpin, you'll have to heal the party after every fight which is where the Scroll of White Magic comes. Just Use Heal All or Megal Heal All or bring a bunch of herbs. If you're curious about the numerical chances of failing or winning, here is the simplified version. If you attack once, there is an 81% chance of killing the angel. If you attack twice, there is an 97.2% chance of killing the angel. Here's where I got the numbers from but you don't have to look at this unless you want to fact check me. : First Hit There is a 90% chance you'll hit. Then there is a 90% (Rounded up for simplicity) you'll score a critical. 90% of 90 is 81 which means there is an 81% chance that you'll hit the angels and get a critical on the first turn. The last 19% comes from this. There is a 90% you'll hit. Then there is a 10% chance you'll deal normal damage. 10% of 90 is 9 so there is a 9% chance you'll hit the angels but only do normal damage. There is a 10% chance you miss. If you miss, no critical can happen so they don't factor into calculations so there is a flat 10% chance you miss the angels. : Second Hit. There is a 9% chance you did normal damage. There is an 81% chance the second hit will hit and be a critical. 81% of 9 is 7.29 so there is a 7.29% chance you'll do normal damage and then a critical, killing the angels. There is a 9% chance you did normal damage. There is a 9% chance that the second hit will also be a normal hit. 9% of 9 is 0.81 so there is a .81% chance you'll do two normal hits in a row, killing the angels. There is a 9% chance you did normal damage. There is a 10% chance you'll miss the second hit. 10% of 9 is 0.9 so there is a 0.9% chance you'll do a normal hit then miss, not killing the angels and dying. There is a 10% chance you missed. There is an 81% chance the second hit will hit and be a critical 81% of 10 is 8.1 so there is an 8.1% chance to miss then be a critical. There is a 10% chance you missed. There is a 9% chance the second hit will hit and do normal damage. 9% of 10 is 0.9 so there is a 0.9% chance you'll miss than do a normal attack, not killing the angels and dying. There is a 10% chance you missed. There is a 10% chance the next hit will miss. 10% of 10 is 1 so there is a 1% chance of missing twice, not killing the angels and dying. You can mix up this strategy with defense boosters if you need to tank two hits before dying, the Karate Rosary (+10% Crit Rate) or the Safety Comb (+5% Hit Rate) if you want to raise your chances even more. I prefer the Hairpin Method but maybe you'll come up with your own. : Iliasville (Alt) : Part 2 values accounted for. So there's good news and bad news. The bad news? These angels have had their health increased ten fold. Defense and willpower are still the same though. The good news? They're actually way easier and safer to kill now because of the changes made to how stats are calculated. First off, the new values. Archangel Ranael for 15 Job Exp *HP:180,000 *Defense: 395 *Willpower: 456. Principality Nagael for 15 Job Exp *HP: 160,000 *Defense: 396 *Willpower: 388 Now, at level 60 most of your damagers should be hitting for 50k to 100k. I'm not actually certain about that. I've min-maxed so much I don't know what's normal damage anymore. Anyways, exploit their weaknesses and equip an angel slayer's talisman if you have it and they should go down easily. They're still hitting 800-1200, so it shouldn't be a problem. I'm going to add a super cheese strategy with a pretty easy set up later. I'm just really tired and don't have have all the relevant jobs and levels locations and abilities yet. It doesn't matter though. There's a much better spot right below. So you want to be a complete monster? You're leisurely exploring the interior of a 1000 degree volcano, as adventurers do, with nary a red Goron tunic in sight, and you come across a treasure chest in a lake of lava. Obviously, the only logical course of action is to wade into the molten rock and see if you can find a Parfait for those sweet 180 affection points, but, SURPRISE, the treasure chest is a treasure chest ... girl. However, instead of attacking, like an idiot, she asks you for help. Gentleman you are, even if you're a girl, you carry the sheltered lass out of the warm liquid and she rewards you for your trouble. Three small medals and invitation to go see her and all her friends on Mimic Island. So what do you do? You take your boat, sail out east from Happiness Village to the sweet, little island, where Mimics live in peace and you slaughter every last one of them for their delicious job exp and then wait upon the island, running up and down, side to side, like some coked up, meth addict on a caffeine high, murdering every new mimic that dares step foot on the island. Seriously, every chest and pot on the small island is some sort of mimic. Mimics, Honey Pots and Treasure Chests can be randomly encountered there and I haven't seen anything else. I don't know about the exterior, but that's the case on the interior. I haven't test much because I've been busy but this is the my initial finding on the best spot for farming job exp in Part 2. I'll add more details later. As I said above, I'm really tired and I'm going to bed. Also in Part 2, there are two other places to get good Job EXP, but unlike the method above, these require you have a good team first. In the case of the second one, you also need to give up an achievement, namely, the achievement for not entering the Labyrinth of Chaos in part 2. First method requires that you've completed part 2 or at least unlocked the 4th tier Colosseum Normal Match. As you may already suspect, this is what we are looking for. The first 2 matches are random, but are usually a pair of monsters from Devastated Plains and than a random boss. The final match is what you need to prepare for, as its a triple wombo of Sphinx, Yamata no Orochi, and Leviathan. This triple threat gives 155 Job EXP, or 310 with everyone using Job EXP + 200% from the Grandmaster Maid job. With a good team, you can wipe them out in a single turn or maybe 2 turns. Not only that, but the reward for winning this is are 1 Seed of Promotion, 1 Seed of Linage, and 1 Archangel Seed. The second method may be painful, and comes with some risks, but is hands down, the fastest way to power farm a character's job. In the LoC, you can choose the door on the left to access the LoC Trials, a shorter 10 floor section that all focus on a set of equipment. I, myself, choose Endless Chaos, as that rewards gems. Anyway, if you can make it to the end and beat the boss, you get 1,000 Job EXP for everyone in the party. Its possible to run though 10 levels in merely 10 minutes, depending on if you encounter any special floors or if the exit is out of the way. Its roughly twice as long as using the above method, but the trial doesn't just give Job EXP, it also gives 1,000,000 gold and gives other seeds from fighting the bosses and checking red chests, or, with great luck, Legendary Gear from opening silver chests. Category:Guides